


Blood Gulch

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Human!Epsilon, M/M, Pinkerton!Wash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Pinkerton Agent Washington has been called to Blood Gulch by the deputy.





	Blood Gulch

Agent Washington walked into town hackles raised. There was no one in the streets attending to business. It felt like a ghost town. Was he too late? The message had come a week ago and he had been the closet available. 

He paused. Wooden cut-outs of three men dressed in red, maroon, pink, and orange blocked his path. The orange one in particular was riddled with bullet holes. 

“Stop! In the name of the Red Army!” 

He had been intent on the odd cut-outs that he didn’t notice the man that had popped out from behind the red one, shotgun raised. Wash was quick on his draw though, but didn’t fire. 

“Wait, you’re real?” 

“Hah! Classic misdirection. Now you had better surrender your weapon you no good desperado.

“I’m not a criminal,” Washington said. “I was called here.” He put down his gun and raised his hand slowly. He gestured to his chest pocket. When the ….soldier? nodded he dug in it and pulled out his letter.

“I’m here to see the deputy.” Wash said. “Right now.” 

“The deputy--? Oh.” 

Suddenly the soldier seemed awkward. “You must mean... Uh…” 

Wash tilted his head, waiting. Maybe he was too late.

“That’s what we get for letting him have the telegram…” the solder muttered. He strapped his shotgun to his back and gestured that it was okay for Washington to retrieve his own weapon. 

Washington followed him towards the jail wearily. This wasn’t what he had expected.

“Who are you? What exactly is the ‘Red Army?’ Are you…” he was doubtful, “British?”

“What?! No! I’m AMERICAN… I bet you’re a blue,” He gave Wash a very clear look that that was a bad thing. “They call me Sarge.”

“Right.”

Sarge started grumbling about desertion in the ranks and ‘desperados.’ 

“Is the town deserted?” Wash asked looking around. Still no sign of anyone else, although Sarge’s presence proved there might be a few. 

“All but,” Sarge said seriously. “Those bandits are determined to make sure everyone here is pushed out.” 

“Bandits, I thought it was just—”

“Here we are. I’m not going to stick around. Most of who’s left around here are holed up at the saloon.”

“Right. Uh. Thank you.” 

The sergeant gave a weak salute and went off in the other direction. 

Wash stepped into the Sheriff’s office. 

A man was hunched over the telegram rapidly sending out a message.

“Hi there. I’m looking for Deputy Caboose.”

The man slowly raised his head. Piercing green eyes—familiar green eyes blurrily focused on him. 

“Washington? Oh, son of a bitch.”


End file.
